


Of sutures and infirmary beds

by notazucchini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, POV Third Person, PTSD flashback, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notazucchini/pseuds/notazucchini
Summary: TW:// Panic attacks, dissociation, ptsd flashback, mild injury.Nico has a panic attack trying to get something from the underworld and hades “teleports” him back to camp where will finds and helps him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 29





	Of sutures and infirmary beds

Nico came to the underworld to get something but he can’t seem to remember what.  
He has been on edge all day because of a nightmare about Tartarus and now the underworlds dim lighting is reminding him of that damned jar. His surroundings are becoming less clear. 

Nico trips on something and falls, his arm catching on the sharp edge of some rock as he’s going down, he lands on his side. He hardly notices he’s on the ground at all. All Nico sees is darkness, and he feels as if he’s choking on a lack of air, he pats his pockets trying to find some seeds. 

He hears someone’s voice in the distance and the darkness starts to fade.   
Nico feels his heart pounding in his chest and he hears his breathing sharp around him.  
He sees a blur of orange and yellow, he blinks,   
“will?”   
Will responds,  
“yes, I’m here.”   
He sounds calm.

Nico sits up and feels around him, he notices he’s sitting in grass,  
“Where am I?”   
“You’re at Camp half blood,”  
Will pauses,   
“I think you just had a flashback.”  
Nico nods. 

There’s light but it’s from lanterns, not the sun.  
It must be close to curfew.   
Wills sitting face to face, a couple of inches away from Nico, with his legs crossed over one another.   
Nico speaks,  
“I need light.”   
“Okay, can I help you up?”   
“Yeah.”  
Will puts his arm out and Nico grabs on.   
They get up together, Nicos heart still pounding in his chest. 

Will leads Nico through camp half blood.   
There aren’t many people around, no ones paying attention to them.  
He has barley seen Nico all day, the infirmary was packed so he hardly got the chance.   
When he saw Nico earlier he said he was going to run an errand.   
That was several hours ago.

When the only people left in the infirmary were overnighters, will finally got the chance to go see if Nico was ok in his cabin.  
That’s how he found Nico laying in the grass.

While talking to him, will saw that Nico had a nasty cut running diagonal on his upper forearm, so he decided the best place to take him was probably the infirmary. The infirmary also happened to have decent lighting so that was a bonus. As they walk, will holds a towel he had in his bag to the wound. 

When they get to the infirmary, will finds a relatively empty area and sits Nico down on a bed. He turns nicos arm to face up at the ceiling. 

Nico looks at his arm and runs his fingers across the cut, his breathing becoming shorter.  
“Nico.”  
Nicos eyes snap back to wills face, he closes them and breathes.   
He opens his eyes.   
“Can I clean your wound?”  
“Yes.” 

Will cleans the cut with water and observes the damage,   
“I need to stitch this up is that ok?”   
Nico hesitates then nods, “okay.”

He wonders how he got to camp half blood, he’s sure he didn’t shadow travel.  
Maybe hades did it. 

After getting supplies will pulls out a chair and sits in it. He sterilizes the needle and numbs the area where the cut is. 

He begins to suture the wound humming as he goes, he doesn’t have much energy left after a full day of healing but he tries.   
Nico focuses on breathing and the area around him.

When wills done he puts an ointment on the cut and bandages it, all the tension in the room seems to evaporate, reviling a shared sense of relief. 

Nico lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling,   
“Some how I’m not surprised I ended up here today.”   
Will gives a breathy chuckle,   
“Do you mind staying here for the night?”  
Nico looks at will and gives a barely noticeable smile,   
“I think we’ll be killed if we go out there anyways”   
Will smiles back.  
Nico moves to lay his side and closes his eyes. 

Will falls asleep in his chair with his head in his arms on the side of Nicos infirmary bed.   
The two of them are woken up by Kayla and Austin the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the second fanfiction I've written so feedback is much obliged!!


End file.
